You said you'd never leave me ♥
thumb|googleHeyo (: Dieser Os ist für und sozusagen von Mel :D Sie hatte die Idee und wollte das ich es schreibe. Und nun ja ... jz schreibe ich sie halt :D Viel Spaß euch. Mia ♥ Mit dir ist bestimmt irgendwas nicht in Ordnung "Und?",fragt Darren aufgeregt und fässt sich durch die Haare."Negativ.",sagt Mia und wirft den Test in die Ecke."Warum klappt es bei anderen Paaren aber nur bei uns nicht?! Das ist sowas von unfair.",motzt sie ihn an."Keine Ahnung.",murmelt er nur."Mit dir ist bestimmt irgendwas nicht in Ordnung!" "Ach?Jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld!" "Ja wer sonst?!" "Ist ja typisch für dich!Wenn mal was nicht klappt geht es gleich auf meine Kappe.Weißt du was? Das kotzt mich an." "Wir fahren am besten gleich zum Urologen." "Tu was du nicht lassen kannst..." "Dann komm." Darren widersprach nicht,sonst würde es wieder Stress geben.Er blieb einfach ruhig und sagte nichts.In diesem Fall dachte er sich seinen Teil.Weniger als eine Stunde später saßen die beiden im Wartezimmer und warteten darauf,dass Darren aufgerufen wurde."Mr Criss,würden sie mir bitte folgen?" Die Arzthelferin machte ihm schöne Augen es ist ein Wunder geblieben,warum Mia sie nicht gleich angefahren hat oder ihr nicht schon gleich die Augen ausgekratzt hat.Diesmal hielt sie sich zurück.Die beiden setzten sich gegenüber des Docs."So Mr Criss,was fehlt ihnen?" Er wollte grade antworten,da plapperte Mia auch schon los."Also wir wollen ja schwanger werden.Bezihungsweise ich und wir haben es auch schon etliche male versucht aber es klappt einfach nicht," "Schön das du antwortest wenn ich gefragt werde." Anstatt etwas zu sagen,warf Mia einfach ihre Haare über die Schulter und blickte den Arzt an. "Mrs Swier..Ich bitte sie.Lassen sie ihren Freund antworten." Grade wollte sie zum Sprechen ansetzten,schloss aber wieder den Mund."Ich würde gerne einen Test machen.""Gut,dann gehen sie bitte in den Nebenraum.Sie können auch ihre Freundin mitnehmen." Darren nickte und nahm das Gläschen entgegen,das der Arzt ihm reichte. Nach zehn Minuten kamen beide wieder aus dem Raum und Darren reichte dem Arzt das Glas.Der Arzt stand auf."Warten sie bitte kurz auf die Testergebnisse." Dann ging er in das Labor."Hoffentlich bist du nicht impotent." "Wäre es denn schlimm wenn?",fragt Darren."Ja wäre es." ,sagt Mia nur knapp."Würdest du mich verlassen?" "Wer weiß."Geschockt sah Darren sie an."Du bist sowas von selbstsüchtig.Alles dreht sich immer nur um dich!" "Es tut mit leid,dass ich einen Wunsch.Du bist so ein..." Der Arzt kam rein und unterbrach die Beiden."Mr Criss es gibt schlechte Ergebnisse.Sie sind impotent." Geschockt sah Darren den Arzt an und Mia sah Darren an.Darren nickte,verabschiedete sich von seinem Arzt und ging hinaus.Mia folgte ihm und stellte ihn auf der Straße zur Rede."Mit sowas wie dir will ich nicht mehr zusammen sein.",sagte sie hochnäsig."Jetzt bin dir nicht mehr gut genug oder wie? Ganz ehrlich,du kannst mich mal!Leb dein Leben und schlaf dich durch alle Betten wie du es doch wolltest.Vielleicht wirst du dann schwanger!" "Sagst du grade ich bin eine Schlampe?!!!" Die beiden schrien sich schon an.Es war ihnen egal,dass alle guckten."So verhälst du dich grade! Hey guck mal ich will schwanger werden,willst du mit mir schlafen?! What the Fuck,ganz ehrlich,wie konnte ich dich nur lieben.Achja und da ist noch etwas...Ich hab vor ein Paar Wochen gemerkt,dass ich auf Männer stehe,hab es dir aber nicht gesagt,da ich Angst hatte,du fällst mich an oder kratzt mir die Augen aus." Dann ließ er sie auf der Straße stehen und ging grade wegs zu seinem Besten Freund Chris.Er war auch schwul und ich wollte ihm die Nachricht als zweites sagen. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:One Shot/Kurzgeschichte